Mal-être
by Lolitaworks
Summary: Eren n'as qu'un ami, la solitude Quelqu'un l'aidera t'il ? Nul en résumer One-shot Ereri Rated T pour tentative de suicide Je tiens a préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :'( malheureusement ils sont a Hajime Isayama.


Voici mon premier One-shot, j'ai prévue de faire une épilogue, n'étant pas satisfaite de la fin! Encouragez moi et donnez moi vous critique ( constructive si possible) en reviews pour m'améliorez ! Merci !

Le lycée est une source continuelle d'ennuis, malgré cela on y passe la plupart de notre temps étant adolescents. Avec des gens qu'on ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui se présentent comme nos amis. Pourtant, ils n'hésitent pas à nous trahir à la première occasions. C'est pour cela que la seul présence que j'accepte est celle de la solitudes et parfois celle de ma sœur adoptive, Mikasa Ackerman ou de mon meilleur ami, Armin Arlert. En passant, je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, adolescent à problème, dans un lycée de Seconde zone dans le quartier de Trost.

Seul, je le suis quotidiennement, je ne suis pas doué dans les études comparé à ma sœur ou Armin qui eux sont surdoués et déjà en dernière année alors que moi je passe limite la deuxième. Après les vacances mes seuls repères partirons à l'université... Bof; rien ne changera après tout... Après mon coming-out, j'ai était comment dire ? Délaissé par ma famille et mes amis. Seule la solitude m'as ouvert ses bras ce n'est pas plus mal. Je souffre moins avec elle qu'avec tous ces hypocrites qui font circuler des rumeurs sur moi. Je me rend à mon prochain cours automatiquement, le seul qui m'intéresse, le cours d'art avec le professeur Levi Ackerman, l'homme dont je suis aujourd'hui fou amoureux, une relation qui n'existera jamais. Lui, professeur au yeux noir profond et cheveux qui, entre nous, on l'air si soyeux.

-Alors Jaeger ? commença Jean ; on pense à une fille ? Ah non j'oubliais, tu n'est qu'une tafiole !  
La classe se mit à rire, du coins de l'œil je pu constater que Marco baissait la tête doucement. Ah tiens ! Si je m'attendais à celle là ! Marco serais gay et aurais des vus sur cette homophobe ! Ne t'en fait pas Marco je vais t'aider.  
Je me reprocha doucement de Jean un sourire dragueur au lèvre :

En effet Jean, je repenser à la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble il y a une semaine au motel, quand tu m'as crié d'accélérer, tu avais aimé non ?

-Mais de quoi parle tu Jaeger j-j-je...JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !

\- Alors pourquoi hurles-tu dans les couloirs gamin ?

Je sursaute, cette voix, je me retourne, bafouille des excuses et retourne à ma place dans les rangs, sous le regard intrigué de Marco, auquel je réponds par un clin d'œil. Je me sens bien, pour la toute première fois, je me sens bien et pense pouvoir me faire un ami, un vrai. Je sourie tristement, non... Qui voudrais de moi ? Monsieur Ackerman nous fait rentré dans la classe, j'ai le regard sombre pour la première fois en allant dans son cours, je m'avance pour rentré dans la salle mais le professeur m'en empêche.

\- Eren tu es convoqué au bureau de Erwi- de Monsieur Smith tous de suite, vas y.

Je pris le billet et sourie:

Oui monsieur.  
Il rentra dans sa salle et ferma la porte. Je restais figé quelques instants, ayant un mauvais pré-sentiment, je partis en direction du bureau de Monsieur Smith.  
Je frappais deux coup à la porte du secrétariat, le buraliste, Petra, me dit d'entrer et de patienter, le directeur finissait un entretient avec mon père. Je me bloqué et eu la respiration coupée, que faisait mon père ici ?

\- Entre Eren ! Entendis-je derrière la porte du Directeur.

Je me levais avec difficulté, respirant un grand coup et entra. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle, mon père et ma sœur tous deux en larmes dans le bureau de monsieur Smith.

-Où est maman ? Arrivais-je à articuler.  
-Eren assis-toi, me répondit en sanglot Mikasa.  
\- OU EST MAMAN ? me mis-je à hurler.  
\- Elle est morte Eren, me dis simplement mon père sans un regard.

Je m'effondrais à terre et me mis à pleurer silencieusement, la seule personne qui ne m'avait pas rejeté m'avais été arraché.

-Elle a pris la voiture pour aller t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire et un camionneur ivre lui est rentré dedans... TOUS EST DE TA FAUTE SALE GOSSE ! me hurla mon père, Mikasa acquissant tristement.

Alors tout le monde m'abandonnait, je me levai, saluant le directeur et partis du bureau en courant. Je sortis du lycée et alla jusqu'à un pont. De là, je pris mon téléphone et appela Monsieur Ackerman qui avais vu ma détresse l'année dernière et avec qui je m'étais beaucoup rapproché.

-Il doit-être en cours... Tans pis !

J'appuyai tous de même sur la touche "appeler" et, au bout d'une sonnerie, j'entendis sa voix.

\- Où es-tu Eren ? Me demanda t-il, tout affolé ?  
\- Ne vous en souciez plus Levi, je voulais juste vous dire à quel point je vous aimais...  
-Eren reste avec moi, il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais te di-

Je le coupa et murmure un adieu en pleurant avant de sauter. Je l'entendis crier mon prénom en pleurant. Mon corps percuta l'eau verte du canal et je me sentis enfin libre, libre de tout. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être et me laissa couler. Mais une force plus grande que moi et ma volonté de mourir me poussa à me battre et je remontais à la surface.

-Pourquoi ? Je me mis sur le dos et me mis à pleurer tout en dérivant dans l'eau sale et malodorante.

20 minutes plus tard, un bateau de pêche me trouva et m'emmena à l'hôpital. Je fut placer en soin intensif et m'endormis les larmes aux yeux.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que j'ouvris les yeux, sentant une chaleur sur ma main et vis Levi, ses cheveux corbeau tant désiré penché vers moi.

-Levi...

Il me regarda et commença à pleurer puis vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser .

-Gamin merdeux, je suis là maintenant...

Ma nouvelle vie commença donc dans les bras de mon senseï, qui je l'espérais, deviendrait mon amant.


End file.
